A Song Of Storm And Fire
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ketiga sahabat dan pangeran kecil pergi menuju Benua Arinas untuk mencari nyanyian badai dan api. Sebuah nyanyian mengerikan yang telah membuat kerajaan Naga mengalami bencana luar biasa. Petualangan sang pangeran pertama kali. OOC! #43


**A Song Of Storm And Fire**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami

**Warning: **OOC, typos (maybe?), deskripsi seadanya, petualangan ketiga sahabat bersama sang perubahan ke Arinas** | Genre: **Friendship, Supranatural, Adventure** | Rate: T | OC and story is mine**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dusis (Istana Naga) ..**

Gemuruh petir di atas langit mengakibatkan bencana banjir besar di Ibukota. Semua penduduk ibukota mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Mereka membawa barang berharga untuk keperluan sehari-hari mereka di tempat pengungsian.

Dibantu oleh komandan pasukan kerajaan Naga, Teceous beserta para anak buah. Mereka semua membantu para penduduk ibukota mengungsi. Dengan keperluan seadanya, mereka membantu agar tidak ada satu pun korban tersisa di dalam banjir besar ini.

Nyanyian gemuruh di atas langit yang membahana, membuat bocah laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun terus memandang langit bersama pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dan wanita memiliki rambut yang sama. Mereka bertiga berdiri menatap banjir besar yang melanda ibukota Naga.

"Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti, paman Rune?" tanya bocah berusia tujuh tahun tidak menoleh kepada pemuda berambut kuning keemasan. Kedua bola mata hijau _emerald_ melirik pemilik rambut biru kehitaman sambil tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin saat hujan ini akan menghentikan suaranya," sahut pemuda memiliki nama Rune kembali menatap langit gelap dengan cahaya menyala-nyala.

"Suara?" Ryu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Maksudnya suara yang berasal di atas langit itu?"

Wanita berambut kuning keemasan bernama Tintrett berjalan menghampiri Ryu, mengusap kepalanya yang lembut. "Apa Ryu ingin mendengar suara mengerikan itu?"

"Mengerikan?" Ryu mengangkat alis, penasaran. "Suara itu ada di mana?"

Tintrett melirik Rune, apa lebih baik menceritakan kisah suara tersebut kepada bocah laki-laki calon penerus Raja selanjutnya? Rune mengangguk dan mengerti, sudah waktunya untuk memberitahukan di mana suara itu berasal. Suara pertarungan.

Tintreet berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Ryu yang memiliki bola mata ungu kebiruan, "Suara itu ada di..." Tintrett berhenti dan menutup mata, lalu membuka kembali secara perlahan. "... Arinas."

* * *

Suara langkah kaki berlari terdengar ke ujung lorong istana Naga. Langkah kaki kecil ini menuju ke arah pintu gerbang di mana ketiga pemuda akan berpetualang mencari sumber suara yang telah menyebabkan hujan dan gunung merapi meletus.

Saat ketiga pemuda akan berangkat, sosok bayangan bocah kecil meloncat dan mendarat di depan ketiga pemuda tersebut. Dengan lutut kiri bertumpu pada tanah berpasir, sedangkan kaki kanan menyeimbangkan tubuh kecilnya agar tidak jatuh. Ketiga pemuda pun kaget dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Ryu? Kenapa kamu ada di sini, Nak?" tanya seorang pemuda memiliki mata yang sama dengannya, dan juga memiliki rambut yang sama. Dia adalah Rath Iruzer, Kaisar Naga yang sekarang.

Ryu berbalik, tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku ikut, ayah?"

"EEEHHH?!" seru orang-orang sekelilingnya, ketiga pemuda termasuk ayahnya.

Rath menurunkan barang bawaannya ke atas tanah, mendekati Ryu dan berjongkok. "Kenapa kamu ingin sekali ikut, Ryu?"

"Aku ingin merasakan petualangan bersama ayah, paman Thats, dan paman Rune," nyengir Ryu.

Thats berbisik pada Rune, "Apa anak ini mau seperti ayahnya?"

"Thats, jangan pernah begitu pada anak kecil." Rune melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Ryu anak yang cerdik dan memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Aku merasa dia paling hebat di antara kita bertiga kalau soal ini. Apalagi dia anak penasaran."

"Jawabanmu meragukan," sindir Thats.

"RYUUU!" teriak seorang wanita berambut panjang keriting berlari menghampiri Rath dan Ryu. "Kamu jangan pergi ke mana-mana apalagi ikut dengan ayahmu. Kamu bisa diincar oleh siapa saja."

Ryu memegang tangan sang ibunda, "Bunda, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku bersama ayah, paman Rune dan paman Thats. Jadi, aku baik-baik saja. Soalnya aku penasaran pada suara menggelegar itu setiap ada hujan dan gunung merapi meletus di Dusis ini."

Rath bangkit, dan mata Cesia melebar. Mungkin ramalan benar bahwa akan ada sang perubahan di Dusis ini. Cesia dan Rath tahu kalau Ryu adalah calon penerus Kaisar Naga selanjutnya. Mau tidak mau, Cesia dan Rath harus membawa nasib itu ke mana pun dia melangkah. Agar kelak dia bisa bijaksana, kuat, dan berwibawa di masa depan.

"Boleh saja kamu ikut, Ryu. Tapi..." Cesia memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya, mengambil perlengkapan lengkap untuk Ryu di belakang punggung yang ternyata sudah disediakan olehnya sedari tadi. "... bawalah ini. Barang-barang ini akan memberikan apa pun yang kamu mau. Biarkan saja bunda merawat telur-telur sebelum kamu pulang."

Ryu gembira sambil meloncat memeluk Cesia. "Terima kasih, bunda. Aku benar-benar sangat menyayangi bunda."

Cesia memeluk buah hati kecilnya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. Dengan lapang dada, Cesia memberikan restu kepada buah hatinya untuk melakukan perjalanan bersama Rath, Rune dan Thats menuju Arinas. Tapi, di dalam hati Cesia yang terdalam Ryu akan bertemu dengan sang penguasa Arinas walaupun Arinas sudah mengalami perubahan semenjak benda itu telah dibebaskan pada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Rath.

Ryu melepaskan pelukan sang bunda. Ryu lalu mencium pipi Cesia penuh kasih sayang antara seorang anak dan ibunya. "Aku janji Ryu Iruzer akan pulang dengan selamat bersama ayah, paman Rune dan paman Thats. Jadi, bunda jangan khawatir."

Cesia Cuma mengangguk berkali-kali tanda mengerti. Ditatap Rath yang sedari tadi tersenyum. Cesia bangkit dan memeluk Rath, "Tolong jaga anak kita, Yang Mulia. Jangan biarkan dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah muncul di masa lalu Yang Mulia."

"Aku mengerti, Permaisuriku," sahut Rath membalas pelukan Cesia, lalu melepaskan dengan perasaan tersenyum.

Sudah tiba waktunya untuk pergi meninggalkan Dusis. Ryu mengambil barang bawaannya yang diberikan oleh Cesia, begitu juga Rath mengambil barangnya di atas tanah yang diletakkannya tadi. Ketiga pemuda termasuk bocah laki-laki berangkat menuju Arinas untuk menghentikan amukan suara yang telah mengakibatkan para masyarakat Dusis menjadi korban.

Cesia melihat keempat sosok laki-laki menghilang, bersama kereta kuda yang telah disiapkan. Cesia merasa mereka akan pulang kembali dengan selamat. Tidak ada kekurangan sedikit pun.

Perjalanan panjang yang menguras uang, tenaga, dan beberapa hal lainnya membuat keempat laki-laki ini tidak merasa risau atau pun lelah. Justru sangat senang karena ada seorang penghibur di kala mereka sedang lelah. Itu adalah Ryu Iruzer.

Dalam perjalanan mengerikan ini, ketiga sahabat yang di dalamnya juga ada ayah paling disayanginya. Ryu belajar untuk membasmi monster, mencari makanan, menyusuri hutan, mengenal sekitar kota di benua Dusis dan masih banyak lagi.

Ryu merasa beruntung bisa berkelana ke tempat-tempat yang belum dikunjunginya. Biasanya Ryu pergi bersama Teceous, Luwalk, Vierres, dan Gil untuk menemaninya ke ibukota. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Ryu bisa mengenal dunia luar. Dunia yang tidak pernah dihinggapinya selama ini. Dunia penuh petualangan dan tantangan.

* * *

**.. Benua Arinas ..**

Beberapa minggu sudah dilewati. Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di Arinas. Usaha mereka berempat tidak sia-sia. Arinas bukan lagi tempat sepi, tidak ada manusia dan tidak ada kehidupan. Sekarang Arinas sudah memiliki kehidupan. Kehidupan yang bisa menjadi penggalang hidup bagi masyarakat-masyarakat Arinas.

"Waaah! Jadi, ini benua Arinas?!" seru Ryu terkagum-kagum. Ryu melihat pemandangan luar biasa di depannya. Banyak bangunan besar tumbuh hebat di tanah Arinas ini. "Kukira tidak ada kehidupan di sini sejak Kaisar Arinas dibunuh. Ternyata masih ada yang hidup."

Rath membelai rambut biru kehitaman Ryu, tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Ryu yang mirip dengannya sewaktu Rath masih kecil. "Apa kamu suka datang ke sini?"

Ryu Cuma mengangguk senang. Tawanya sangat gembira bisa ikut berpetualang ke Arinas. Ryu senang bisa mengetahui dunia luar selain istana dan ibukota Naga.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan sekalian mencari penginapan agar mereka bisa melepaskan pengap dan kelelahan dideritanya. Sewaktu mereka berjalan-jalan, suara aneh muncul di dalam hutan. Rath bisa merasakan suara tersebut.

Saat menoleh ke arah gunung, Rath terkejut pada sosok paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dahulu. Orang sudah memberikan harapan buruk kepadanya kalau Rath adalah seorang monster. Sosok itu adalah sosok penguasa Arinas sekaligus pembunuh Kaisar Arinas terdahulu.

" ," ucap Rath setelah menatap hutan berbau misteri tersebut. Langkah Rath ingin ke tempat sosok tersebut, tapi tangan lembut di pergelangan tangannya menghentikan semua hal-hal buruk di pikiran dan hati Rath Iruzer.

"Ayah, mau ke mana?" tanya Ryu melihat Rath terombang ambing antara melangkah ke hal buruk dan meninggalkan hal baik. Rath melirik Ryu, tersenyum bangga pada anaknya yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Rath mengangkat tubuh mungil berusia tujuh tahun ke pelukannya, menatap mata Ryu. "Ayah tidak apa-apa. Ayah hanya melihat hutan itu. Mungkin suara itu datang dari sana."

Ryu menoleh ke arah hutan yang ditunjukkan Rath. Mata Ryu menatap sosok yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Menggiring Ryu pada sifat penasaran pada sosok paling ditakutinya oleh ayahnya. Ryu melirik Rath yang berwajah miris akibat dipukuli sesuatu masalah berbelit-belit. Ryu pun memeluk leher Rath untuk menenangkan agar dia tidak memikirkan masalah buruk itu lagi.

"Aku ada di sini bersamamu, ayah." Ryu mengetatkan pelukannya agar rasa susah di hati dan pikiran Rath menghilang.

Rath tersenyum dan menekan kepala Ryu agar bisa mengencangkan pelukan. "Terima kasih, anakku."

Thats dan Rune beradu pandang, tersenyum. Rath yang paling benci ke Arinas gara-gara suatu masalah di masa lalu. Bisa tersenyum lega karena ada buah hati Rath dengan Cesia di samping mereka. Tidak ada ketakutan, kegelisahan, dan kesusahan di hati mereka setelah menginjakkan kaki di tanah benua Arinas.

"Baiklah, kita cari lagi penginapan. Besok kita akan berpetualang ke hutan sana, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana," kata Thats mengembalikan keceriaan yang hilang tadi.

Rath mengangguk. Dilirik Ryu tertidur pulas akibat pelukan hangat sang ayah. Rath akhirnya menggendongnya sampai ke penginapan telah mereka cari di ibukota Arinas ini. Setelah ditemukan penginapan itu, Rath menaruh Ryu ke tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

Rath tidur di samping Ryu, mengelus wajah dan punggungnya. Rath memajukan wajah untuk mencium kening Ryu. Ryu menggeliat dan memeluk Rath tanpa pun ikut tertidur di saat Ryu memeluknya penuh sayang.

* * *

Malam mengerikan, suara kembali terdengar. Rath terbangun. Suara itu memanggil agar bangun. Menuntun menuju hutan misterius. Rath bangkit dan wajah kosong. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan tadi belum diganti sejak Rath tidur bersama Ryu.

Rath menghilang ke dalam hutan misterius meninggalkan penginapan, meninggalkan Ryu, Thats dan Rune. Rath merasa hawa monster di sekitarnya. Tidak ada rasa ketakutan melainkan sesuatu yang membuatnya buta untuk pulang.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ya, Rath." Seorang laki-laki tersenyum kepada Rath dan memeluknya. "Sekarang kamu adalah milikku. Aku bisa bersamamu lagi seperti dulu, Rath, monster kesayanganku."

Tubuh Rath berubah. Tubuhnya bukan lagi seperti manusia melainkan seekor monster. Suara monster di dalam dirinya bergemuruh, mau keluar dari tempat kedamaian di dalam diri Rath. Pikiran Rath sudah kosong, tapi halangan itu membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata karena seorang bocah laki-laki memeluk erat tubuh Rath.

"Aku mohon padamu, ayah! Jangan biarkan monster di dalam tubuh ayah keluar. Jangan biarkan pikiran ayah kosong! Aku ingin melihat ayah kembali seperti dulu. Memelukku, menggenggam tanganku dan menemaniku tidur! Aku mau ayah kembali!" teriak Ryu menatap wajah Rath yang bukan wajah Rath dulu lagi melainkan wajah monster binatang buas.

Ryu tidak mau menyerah. Dengan segenap tenaga, Ryu mengeluarkan kekuatan dimilikinya. Kekuatan perubahan. Karl melihat di kala itu langsung tercengang. Sungguh mustahil ada orang yang bisa membuat monster kembali menjadi normal sama seperti dilakukan Kaisar Naga sebelum Rath.

Pikiran Rath, wajah dan tubuh kembali seperti semula. Bukan lagi wajah monster melainkan wajah manusia normal. Ryu telah berhasil membawa kembali jiwa Rath kembali seperti semula.

Karl tidak berdaya saat Ryu menatap tajam kepadanya. Karl bergeming dan mundur. Karl takut akan kekuatan misterius dimiliki Ryu. Akhirnya Karl pergi, menghilang tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Rune dan Thats tiba beberapa detik setelah Karl pergi. Mereka berdua langsung mengamati sekitarnya dan menemukan Rath tergeletak di atas bahu mungil Ryu. Thats dan Rune menduga Rath tadinya berada dalam bahaya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Thats mengecek suhu tubuh Rath. "Rath masih hidup. Lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan."

"Tunggu dulu, paman Thats," sergah Ryu mencegah Thats untuk membawa tubuh Rath kembali ke penginapan. "Apa paman Thats dan paman Rune mendengar suara aneh?"

Thats dan Rune saling pandang. Mereka berdua memasang telinga baik-baik. Suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara itu muncul di atas langit dan di bawah tanah. Dan suara tersebut keluar dari langit dan bawah tanah. Mengelilingi sekitar Rath, Rune, Ryu dan Thats. Suara itu bukan suara yang biasa, tapi lagu yang mengiringi kekuatan aneh di dua alam.

"Jadi, inikah suara nyanyian aneh itu?" tanya Rune terpana memandang dua kekuatan bersatu di hadapan mereka. "Kekuatan ini muncul di saat seperti ini? Kekuatan itu sebenarnya apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang. Dia datang dan tersenyum sekaligus menyembuhkan luka Rath. "Kekuatan itu adalah nyanyian. Suara itu akan muncul bersama dua kekuatan di dua alam, langit dan bumi. Dua kekuatan tersebut akan muncul di saat ada sang perubahan bisa membangunkan mereka. Dan dia adalah Ryu Iruzer."

"Eh? Aku?" Ryu menunjuk dirinya. "Kenapa aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Memang kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa, pangeran kecil. Tapi, kamu sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Kaisar Naga dari sang penguasa hutan Arinas ini," kata wanita berambut panjang.

Ryu terdia sejenak. Tidak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Sekarang Ryu mengerti, kenapa suara itu terus datang dan bermunculan. Kekuatan itu ingin dibebaskan dari dua alam yang menguncinya. Jadi, Ryu datang ke Arinas untuk menyelamatkannya sekalian membuat Rath tidak lagi menjadi monster.

Wanita tersebut sudah menyembuhkan luka Rath. Dia bangkit dan menatap Ryu dengan seksama. "Kekuatan ini ada dua. Satu untukmu dan satu untuk adikmu yang lahir di tahun-tahun akan datang. Jadi, kerja sama bersama adikmu itu, pangeran."

"Adik?!" Ryu terkejut mendengar kata 'adik'. "Apa aku akan memiliki adik? Apa bunda punya adik baru lagi?"

"Iya, suatu saat nanti." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah kesenangan Ryu. "Jadi, bersabarlah."

"Hu-um." Ryu mengangguk senang.

Wanita itu bangkit dan berbalik pergi. Menghilang tanpa bekas.

Ryu mengerti sekarang akan suara yang mirip lagu nyanyian. Ryu menengadahkan wajah ke langit biru malam. Malam ini, Ryu mengerti apa arti dari suara tersebut. Ryu menamakan suara itu, _A Song of Storm and Fire._

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Sejenak bisa berimajinasi tentang cerita ini. Buat fic tentang Dragon Knights lagi.. ^^

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date: **Makassar, 07 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading!**


End file.
